Sogetsu Hanazoe
is a genin-level kunoichi from Kusagakure. Personality Sogetsu can be described as relatively cheerful, but bossy to others. She is not the brightest, but that doesn't stop her from being confident in her abilities and in her team-mates. Sogetsu can't stand people who hurt nature for the purpose of enjoyment and she tends to become very prideful when her fighting landscape is a forest or a location with great amounts of flora. Because of her lack of combat experience, Sogetsu greatly values her life and the lives of her comrades and doesn't see the need to throw it away for something as foolish as a riddle. Appearance Sogetsu has long and rather messy pink hair, and dark eyes. She wears a big puffy cap on her head that also doubles as her forehead protector, with the insignia of the village imprinted on it. She wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails and long boots that reach to her calves, also adorned with similar petal-like edges. Sogetsu also has a flower bracelet on her right wrist. Abilities Ninjutsu Secret Techniques of the Hanazoe Clan Sogetsu, like the rest of the Hanazoe Clan, is the user of the Flower Arrangement Technique — a secret technique that lets her manipulate the surrounding plant-life within a certain range. Using this technique as a medium, Sogetsu can create bursting bombs, that can temporarily stun the opposing threat, or sleep-inducing illusions. She can also hide herself and travel through the trees without being detected, but while under the effect of this technique, her abilities largely weaken. Observation Skills Sogetsu is not very bright, but, like the rest of her clan, she has great observation skills, which originated from being so close with nature. She is able to sense abnormalities in the surrounding area by deducing the actions and movements of various forms of plant-life around her. Other Skills Sogetsu can summon of various sizes. Smaller ones are useful to gather intelligence from a surrounding area, while the bigger ones are more useful for offensive purposes, like traps, catching their prey and melting their skin and bones in secretive acid. Despite the usefulness that these plants provide, their vines grow very slowly, which are the only thing that allows them to move. Part I Chūnin Exams Sogetsu took part in the Chūnin Exams, which were held in Kirigakure, alongside her team-mates Taichi and Ryūma. The first phase was to correctly choose between one of the 78 different doors and each participant had three chances to guess, with the third being a death penalty if chosen incorrectly. As Sogetsu was questioning herself as to how she should choose, she saw a handful of participants choosing the correct doors. Confused as what should she pick, she chose the 32nd door, but was informed that her decision was incorrect. The same happened when she chose the 37th door. After her team-mate Ryūma failed to guess the correct answer and was sentenced to death, she began sobbing and decided to drop-out of the exams, apologising to Taichi about such a decision, as she was not yet ready to throw her life away all because of a riddle that might or might have not made her a chūnin. Trivia * is named after a an floral art school in Japan. Category:Ownership: Omojuze